


Law of Love

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Sae and Akira have a nice date night after a busy week at work.





	Law of Love

Sae waited in the lobby of the restaurant. She was early for the reservation, but she had still told Akira to get there at 6:00. It was currently 6:10, with no message or word from him. She turned as the door opened to see her boyfriend dressed in a suit. She herself in a slim black dress. The dress didn’t leave much to the imagination in the chest region, yet it was still modest. 

Sae gave him a soft glare, “you know it’s rude to keep a lady waiting”. 

“Sorry, Sojiro kept me late.” He scratched his head. 

“It’s fine, I’m not one to question being stuck at work.” She gave out a light laugh. “Even if it is a part-time, coffee job”.

“I have to pay for law school somehow.” He gave her a compassionate look.

About that time a hostess, informed the couple there table was ready. They followed the well-dressed man to the table. It was elegant, it had a white table cloth with a candle in the center. The two sat down, Sae ordered a glass of wine and Akira just had water. Akira studied Sae, more she could see his eyes moving over her body. “I should really scold you.”

“Am I being interrogated again, Niijima-San” 

“Very fun, Kurusu-kun. But no, but if you keep up this cleverness, you wouldn’t like it” she said with an unamused face.

“Noted it.”

They both began to chuckle, at the banter. “You know Sae, I never expected this. It seems like the other day that you were wanting me dead” Akira could see a shift in her face. She had a sad look that was caught in thought. “But I’m glad I met you. You are amazing, and might I add gorgeous”

Sae couldn’t help to blush, their relationship had started interesting to say the least. “You can stop trying to impress me, that silver tongue of your’s is sharp as ever. As well as I hate to admit working.” She hated to give him credit but she felt it was right. 

Soon the waiter came by and took the couple's order. He soon left, “I love you, Sae” the orders flowed easily out of Akira’s mouth. the lawyer was stunned, even though she heard him say the words many times before. 

“What made you say that?” She asked almost defensively.

“Nothing, it just felt right.”

Sae blushed trying not to give him the upper hand though. “Well, I love you too”. They had been dating for over a year, but she still found things odd. But she was happy about it, it was more of a wonder that she finally met someone. 

Their meals soon arrived and they enjoyed a romantic meal. After it was all over Sae took care of the check. She did make the money in the relationship. Akira each time saying once he had the funds he would repay her back tenfold. She joked saying “it’s fine, a woman can pay for a meal right.” Akira wasn’t going to argue that. He felt so lucky though. 

They left the nice restaurant and headed to the street. Their hands linked. As they walked Sae said “why do you go out with me, you probably could have any woman you desire. Heck with your skills you could have a harem” Akira hated that though, he realized that he did have some charm. But the idea of hurting people emotional bothered him. 

“Well, there are many reasons.” 

“Go on, Explain yourself” what started as endearing had turned more serious.

“Well, you are hard working, which can be a fault. But you have gotten better and shows your resolve. You are ambitious which I love. If you something you let nothing stop you. You are caring, even if it doesn’t show at times. As well as you seek justice. To top it all off you are one of the most beautiful, and fiercest women I’ve ever known” 

Sae was stunned, she never really saw a lot of those qualities attractive. Most men she knew wanted a housewife who would do their whim. Akira was different alright. “Thank you for being honest with me. You have a way of surprising me” she said. She tried to skip over the looks comment but was flattered unlike when her coworkers say it, Akira’s word had meaning behind it. The words seemed to resonate with her. She began noticing his thumb rubbing the back of her hand soothingly.

“Now, it’s my turn, why are you staying with me, an ex-criminal”

“Well, I guess since you gave me an answer at least I could give one back.” She took a second to think. “Well, I have to admit you did help me get refocused in life. Which I’m grateful For, you are very honest which is odd for a person your age. Overall you are mature, which is nice. But you seem to understand me and care about me at a different level than anyone I’ve met. As well as your own resolve, you really are quite impressive. I would be lying if I denied that you are rather good looking” 

Sae turned to the young man and smiled. “I love is an odd thing I guess.”

“I guess I can’t say you are wrong.” 

They both chuckled, Sae then let go of his had and slowly wrapped her arm around his getting closer. Soon they made it back to the apartment. Akira made them both some coffee as Sae slipped into something more comfortable. Akira handed her a cup of decaf coffee, as she came out in her grey sleepwear. While he had waited Akira had taken off his dress shirt and jacket leaving him in a white undershirt and slacks. 

They both sat on the couch Sae sat close to him sipping her coffee. “You really do know how to make a good cup of coffee” she smiled “maybe that’s why I keep dating you.”

“I prefer the original answer,” Akira said with a straight face.

“Surprisingly enough I can joke too”

As Sae almost nuzzled into her boyfriend now, she grasped her coffee warming her hands. “You know I thought I would be alone forever before you came, and I was contempt with it. But now I never want to go back”

Akira put his coffee down and wrapped his arm around her. “I wouldn’t go back either.” He looked at Sae, who had a slight blush. Sae faced him and kissed. “I know I said it earlier, but I love you.” Akira smiled. 

“I love you too, Akira” she smiled back.


End file.
